Depressed adolescents from families with critical and/or emotionally over-involved parents will show a significantly worse response to fluvoxamine than subjects whose parents do not exhibit these characteristics. Thus far, there has been no attempts to investigate why depressed adolescents have generally shown a poor response to antidepressant medications in double-blind placebo controlled study. Fifteen adolescent psychiatric outpatients meeting study criteria for depression will be entered in a 10 week open label study of Luvox. Expressed emotion will be measured at baseline and posttreatment.